


It's Better to be Held than Holding On

by aquila_may



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mycroft Holmes Needs a Hug, Mystrade Monday, No Mary Morstan, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquila_may/pseuds/aquila_may
Summary: Guardian angel Mycroft Holmes and devil Greg Lestrade were tasked to guard the adventure loving Sherlock Holmes. But they both kind of suck at their respective jobs.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	It's Better to be Held than Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> Second scene is set in The Six Thatchers but without Mary there.  
> Also, I keep having the idea of a devil Mycroft and angel Greg until Mingo (my cat) prompted me with the idea of reversing roles. Like how amazing it is to be lazing around all day and having your food brought straight to you. So I end up with an honourable, good devil Greg and a couldn't care less about humans angel Mycroft.  
> 

Sherlock grinned, tearing into the man in front of him. “And you call yourself a police officer? Your baton has more braincells than you”.

Greg stared at him in shock from his spot, hovering on top of the private detective’s head. I don’t remember inciting him this much. “Myc, Mycroft” he called the angel next to him.

“What now?” the ginger rolled his eyes, smoothing out his pure white robes.

“He’s cursing at the bloke. Stop him”

“Why are you upset? You should be rejoicing”.

Running a hand through his hair, Greg winced as the the young constable teared up. “I didn’t do this. Oh good, now he’s crying already. Stop him please” he groaned in exasperation. Sherlock did not need a devil, he's one himself.

“I don’t see why I should bother. This is actually entertaining to watch. Do what you must, Sherlock” the angel smirked as he crossed his legs daintily.

“It’s your duty to help him do good, for God’s sake. He can’t just snap and shout at them like that” .

“They could have avoided this if they had used their God given gift to think, instead of relying on a private detective known for being rude. It is not their first time consulting him. Besides, he is not hurting anyone”.

“He’s hurting their pride. I’ll prompt to him to terrorize real bad guys later if he lay off the cops. Tell him to stop, angel?” Greg poked and prodded at the taller with his tail until Mycroft relented.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Gregory. Dear Lord, this isn’t what I wanted” Mycroft sighed, unfolding his wings behind him. He hovered next to Sherlock’s ear and whispered to him, asking him to stop terrorizing those idiots.

Sherlock let out a huff as he swiftly turned his backs to the officers.

* * *

“How do you know?” the lady turned her tear filled eyes towards Sherlock. Sherlock smiled, the smug self serving grin he gave just before he launched into a rant on proving his points.

“I’d say jealousy was your motive,after all,” Sherlock gestured to their surrounding, “To prove how good you are. To make up for the inadequacies of your little life”.

“Mycroft, is there- can you do something?” Greg asked, his tail twitching nervously. Something inside him told him that there was something wrong. Something very wrong about that lady.

“I don’t see why I should” he replied, even though his eyes were trained on her, the waves of discomfort rolling off his partner had him on high alert. In a moment of uncertainty, like muscle memory, his eyes seek out the presence of the devil, as it always had for the past thirty years. “What do you see?”

“He’s aggravating her. See?” Greg pointed to where the two was having a stand off, staring into each other just as Sherlock said something about not outsmarting him. Her hand was shaking, holding tight her handbag that was in her lap.

“Sherlock can-” Mycroft was cut off mid sentence when a shot rang out, the faint whizzing of a bullet just before the dull thud of Sherlock’s body hitting the ground was heard.

“Sherlock!!!”.

* * *

Greg laced his fingers together behind his head as he paced in worry. Sherlock was currently fighting for his life, the beeping monitors their only source of hope. A million thoughts was running through his mind, a thousand ways he could have averted the earlier events, when he spotted his companion sitting deathly still on Sherlock’s shoulder.

He approached the other quietly, “Angel? Are you alright?”

Red rimmed eyes turned to look at him. This close, Greg noticed the younger’s shoulders hitching with suppressed sobs. “Mycroft, c’mere” he whispered, sitting down and pulling said man to his side.

“What’s going to happen, Gregory? This is all my fault” Mycroft hiccuped, shoving the tears down.

“It’s not your fault. We couldn’t have foreseen this” Greg assured him, an arm around his shoulder as his tail curled around Mycroft’s waist.

“I should have looked after him better. I should have done better. I’m an idiot”.

“No, you’re not. You’re the best angel for Sherlock. Anyone else would’ve driven him crazy”.

“You think so?” Lost eyes gazed into his for hope. Greg cursed the older angels that had made Mycroft insecure and question his handling of Sherlock. They spoke as if they were better at guarding Sherlock.

“I know so" Greg smiled softly at him, knowing that deep down, he cared about Sherlock more than anyone else. "And I was also at fault”.

“You did great. You encouraged him to do better when it was my responsibility. I left him to his own devices and watched from afar. I ignored my instinct because I wasn’t bothered enough to care”.

Greg ran his fingers through the white feathers of the taller’s wings, knowing how it calms him down. “You thought it was best for him. To explore on his own and decide for himself. And at that moment, we had no idea she’d do that. You would never let harm come to Sherlock”.

“I don’t know what to do without him. I know we’ll be assigned to a new human but Sherlock has grown on me. His loss would break my heart” Mycroft buried his head in Greg’s shoulders, letting the tears finally fall.

“It’ll be alright, angel. We’ll both take care of him properly from now on,” Greg whispered, planting a kiss on Mycroft’s forehead, “And we’ll do it together”.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @mystradepromptsandscenarios


End file.
